


Stories of the Outlands

by orphan_account



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - APEX LEGENDS/TITANFALL, Angst, Bangalore!Mingyu, Blood, Character Death, Death, Gen, Gibraltar!Jeonghan, Gods, Idol Worship, Idols, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Torture, Laboratories, Lifeline!Joshua, M/M, Masochism, Mental Instability, Mild Language, Old Gods, Sadism, Violence, Wattson!Seungcheol, Wraith!Soonyoung, bloodhound!jihoon, caustic!junhui, jihoon has a thing for watching ppl bleed and be in pain just dont ask, mirage!hansol, octane!chan, pathfinder!seokmin, revenant!minghao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Outlands.A dusty, decaying wasteland in the farthest regions of the known world. Home to some of the most deadly of machinery, creatures, and people.It was here that thirteen of the most feared of the world's rogues and outcasts lived.Despite their fearsome reputation, their stories, in some aspects, were more terrifying than the Outlands itself.A SEVENTEEN x Apex Legends Crossover AU
Kudos: 2





	1. Voidwalker

In the final days of the war, the IMC withdrew from the Outlands.

In their abandoned military bases, dark secrets lie waiting for those who knew where to look…

The metal doors swung open with a loud bang, echoing out through the quiet. A mysterious figure stepped through, dressed in a Voidwalkers suit, a specialized suit made for use by the military only. The heavy metal of the suit weighed upon their shoulders. A white helmet sat on their head, hiding their identity through a dark visor, and a long gray scarf.

The mysterious figure wiped the dust off the old keyboard and turned on the system, screens illuminating the long-abandoned experimental control room. Typing on the PC, they logged onto the database of the IMC. Shoving a thumb drive into the slot, a hacking software began to install. After a few seconds, the blue screen flashed 'ACCESS GRANTED' in red letters.

The person typed furiously, digging for the main file they needed desperately. Soon enough a file opened, a text file about a subject which the IMC was experimenting on.

_SUBJECT NAME:_ **_Wraith_ **

_PURPOSE:_ **_Inter-Dimensional Phase Technology_ **

_Lead Scientist: **Kim Him Chan** _

_Project ID:_ **_6015_ **

_Birth Name:_ **_Kwon Soonyoung_ **

_Age:_ **_23_ **

_Homeworld:_ **_Typhon_ **

_EVALUATION:_ **_FAILURE_ **

Included inside the files were pictures of the subject. A young adult male with damaged white hair. More of the photographs showed a darker story, of the experiments they put him through. Multiple dosages of drugs, serums, and many other things a human should not ingest. Their eyes slowly turning from brown to a piercing white, almost appearing as if the subject had gone blind. Their hair, once a shiny black, now turned a sickly white shade. More videos and pictures appeared in the files, these of the experiments this poor human was put through. The pictures reflected off the shiny helmet that the figure wore. They examined the pictures closely, examining everything that appeared on the screen.

The figure swung their head around to see if anyone was there, faint footsteps echoing through the compound. After the IMC moved, they needed to hide and destroy all confidential files, including the ones the Voidwalker was after. They would send in a squadron to sweep the premises, which was probably where the footsteps came from.

Working in haste, the figure scanned through the files faster, trying to get out before the soldiers got to the examination room. After opening everything they found the file they needed.

_LEAD SCIENTIST: ****Kim Him Chan**** _

_CURRENT DEVELOPMENT:_ **_N/A_**

 _STATUS:_ **_DECEASED_ **

  
  


The figure slowly backed away, dread settling in the bottom of their stomach, another emotion occupied there as well. Anger.

  
  
  
  


**_Ņ̵͔̟̞̺̗̺̠͓̫̘̰̤̄o̶̥̘̜̺̲̺̬͎̲͗.̴̢̩̥͈̝͖̰̥͚̝̺̼̮͇͖̝̈́̾̔͊̓͒͐̿͆̚͜.̵̹̖͖͉̲̍̓̔̈́̌̉̈͗.̶͈͚̟̠͙̜̙̓̋̄̐͊̄ ̸̨̐Ṅ̸̡̤̠̼͍̙̯̪͚̯͖̋̉͗͐̒̈́͑͘̕͝͝͠ơ̴̧̳͖̪̗̰͕̩͗̊͒̕͝ͅ.̷̨̝͍͍̬̞͉̗͍̪̙̗͚͇̮͒̒̃̽̑͛̈́͆͘̕͜͠.̶̢̧̘̟͎̱̼̺͚̩̝̗͇̃͂͛̇͋̋̏̅͘͜͜͠͝͝͝.̸̛̦̆̏͗̇͋͗̀̎̓̑͝ ̸̧̢̨̮̼͖̙͍͈͙͙̗̲̱̮͌̃̒̓̃́̂̓̏̄͐̑̊̇̋̊̽̕͝ͅŅ̸̧̦̰͎͚͓̙̼̮̗̦̣̣̗̭̖̅̉́̑͂̑̃͐̿̔͜͜͝͝ȍ̵̢̳̝͉̠̜̺͎̥͚̹̐.̶̱̘͗͋̽͆̋͜͠.̶̖̠̦͂̈.̸̧̛̩̣̥̯̮̓̌!̴̨͉͇͎͈̬̰̪̣͙̫͓̻̟͗̌̈́͐̚͝_ **

**_H̶̨̯̭͚̝̝̪̩̝̝̒́̃͗̈́͊̐̎͂͌̀̈́̐̓̂͜ȩ̵̢̧̧̛͖͉͍͚̙̠̲̳͚͈͐̿́̑̊̈́͋̾̋̎͘͘͝͝ ̶̧̛̝͇̔̓͒̉̿d̵̡̡̛͚͈̹̻͍̺̼̤͖͚͔̹̮́̑̓̐̀͐͐̊̋̄͒̋̿̓͘͝͝i̴̧̧͍̙͖̫͖̯͎̻̞̘̱̩͊͑̊͐̎̿̂͠͝ͅd̶͉̰̞̭̝͓̊̇ ̴̨̼̝̫̭͎̗͎̙̥͉̞͓̬̤̎̿͌̂t̶̨̡̹̼̗̘͎̹̮͈͈͇̣̮̥̂͌͊̚ͅh̵̥̳̬͓͖͈̯͖̝͕̥͈̟͕͎͚͖̬̳̋̐̇͆̇̑͗̄̂̄̚͝i̶̛̬͎̥͈͊̽̈̇̍̂̑͑͜͠ŝ̸̨̡͇̖͉̱̻̬͚̤̪̲̺͖̟̠̓̈́͝ ̸̧̢̛̯͔͔̝̳̍̍͂̉͂̃t̸͈̝̰͔̯̉̍̉͒̈̔̏̆̆̍͘͜ͅó̷̧̞̜͙̳͇̰͇̟̜̊͌̐̽̀̋̈́͌ ̸̛͙̟̞̼̪̃̀̃̑͘m̷̛̜̯̎̓̋̆͐̿͛́̄͘͝ȩ̵̜̻̫͎̩͕̪̉̆̊̾͋̋͋̈͝!̴̡̛͍͎͙̥̺̰̰͕̑̈́̇͑̂̈́̅̏̆̈̕͜͜ ̴̪̣̮͚̜̖̜͎̙̻̣͙̟̃͑İ̴̗͑͂̌̽̉̔̂͗͛͐̍̃̈̚͘͝ ̷̜͕͙͈̪͒̄͌͝ń̷̗̻̰̦̙̤͈̻͙̳̝̦͉̮̼̪͐͂ͅͅę̸̲̠̣̖͇̤͙̣͇̥̩̠̳͚̤̍͛̍̈͒̒̌͜͜͝͝͠ͅe̵̗̯̰͉̱̞̎̀͊d̴̨̧̛̤̜̙̖͈̹͙̜̥͎͔̼͑̄̋͠ͅͅ ̵͎̜͔̬̦̹͔͕̜̘̦̪̤̪͙̒̉͛̊͂͆̂͌͆͑͜͠ẗ̸͍̪͔̟͙̥̱̲̺̞͕̥̰́̊̇͋͗̏͗͋̎͝ͅͅõ̷̡̧̨̟̫̲̼̺͇̱̳̦̙͍̗̋̌̒̋̊̄̆̓̃͒̊̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅ ̸̢̡̢͇̹͚̩̰͖͚̥̦͈̲̹͓̒͊̈́̐̈̄͊̆͌͛͌̑͂̿͝͝f̶̧̢͈̩̘̫̼͍̦͈̭͈̼̪̰̼͚͘͠ͅȉ̷͎̙̫͖͉̰̫̤̹̣̈̓̿̏͜͝n̶̢̛̯̠͚̗͕͊͊̎̆̊̊͌͒̑̓͆͑̀̆̆̾͑͠d̷̤̱̻̳͔͉̘̺̥͓͔̑̔̂͒͠͝ ̴̢̖͚̞̗͇̬͓̪͙͍̜͙̪̝͎̃h̷̝̒͌̑͂͠i̸̻̓̏̽̑͌͐̓̾̽̓͐͑̚̕͠m̸͚̭̯̯̖̠̻͓̤͖̄͋͋͒́̈̎̎̚͜͜ͅ_ **

  
  
  


The voices from the void spoke, screaming in agony, making their head throb with sudden pain. They smashed the glass digital keyboard, shattering it in their rage.

The door rattled as the guards began to find a way to open the door. The figure looked everywhere for a place to hide. Suddenly, the door slid open, an IMC soldier looked into the room, but no one was inside. The soldier stepped in with a bottle of gasoline, preparing to destroy the evidence. 

"Purging Terminal B," the soldier spoke into the intercom, pouring gasoline over everything in the room. Stopping at the control panel, he noticed the crack along the glass. The soldier wiped his fingers across the fracture, noticing it was fresh. The soldier slowly turned behind him, only to be met face to face with the Voidwalker. He tried to throw a punch, but they were quicker. The figure landed a spin kick straight to the soldier’s face, his body hitting the system monitor with a loud bang. This was bad, they needed to retreat, and fast. The Voidwalker looked at the wristband on their arm, the portal was almost charged, ninety-four percent.

"What was that?" a deep voice echoed

"Scan the area, no one is allowed to leave." another spoke

Two more soldiers ran into the control room. At the sight of the Voidwalker, they raised their guns, preparing to fire. Before the first bullet was fired, the Voidwalker disappeared into nothing.

In the blink of an eye, the rift phased. The Voidwalker appeared behind the first guard. Squaring a punch to the face, the soldier was down. The second guard started to fire as the figure phased again, springboarding off of the wall and tackled the soldier to the ground. He pushed them off, ready to attack once more, but they were ready. The Voidwalker grabbed him by the head and swung him around and into the nearest wall, knocking him down.

Taking a moment to catch their breath. They looked around, nothing out of the ordinary.

  
  
  


**_L̶̛̘̞̻̼͍̻̼̬̲̱̉̔̓̓͋̋̍͂͝ͅó̶͉̩͇̯̖̼̞̣̺̩͚̣̆͒͌̃͠ͅǒ̶̢̡̼̺̩̜̦̬̮̪̝̆̏̋̒̔̈̈́͠͝k̷̛͖̊̈́̈́͗̿͊ͅ ̷̨̰̳̯̼̘̪͍͓̏̈́̌͐̇͆̃̅̿͒̏ǫ̴̡̢̦̱͇̬͚̣͔͚͈̱̔͆̋͋̓́̑͂ͅǔ̵̦̬͇̋̾̓̃̂̄̏̂̈̈́̂̈́͘ṭ̴̜̪̂̏͂͂̅ B̷͕͘e̶̢̡̯̣̞̩̅̍̊̈̋̆͑͝h̶̲̞̯̩̠̹̱͙̟̾̈́̆͋̉͗̈́̈́ĭ̶̹̲̫̯̙͖̐͐̽̍͂̋̅͌͜͠n̸͓̫͉̳̔͑̓͛͋̏́͝͝͠d̶̳̲̪̤̮̺͔̩̫͊̈̾̋̉͗̂̿ ̴̧̢̪͇̬̻͙̥͔͔̟̺̺̅̋̓̊͒͋̚͠͠y̴̟̎͊̂͗̃͐̆̏̈́͛̕̚̕ȏ̵̡͙̜͚̣̟̬͓̤̭̰͑͂̆̋̿̈͂̓̍̐̾̈́͘ṷ̵͓̾̿̈̄͂̀͂̽̆͆̏̓̚,̷̻͙͕̦̤̒͌̐̔̏͑̓̿͌ ̶̨̲̣̬̤̗̗͙͌a̴̢͓̖͕͋̇̈́̍͗̈̿̆̆̏̚n̶̡͓̞͔̪̗̔̇̉̍͆̔̍̏̈́͜o̷̺̘͎̠̗͉͓͐͛̽̅̊̿̄́̃̆̓̔t̸̛̬͖͚͙͆̔̔̽̏̐̐̉̔̇̓̔͛͒h̷̡̧̛̖̺͚͚͚̰͇̲̬̳e̶̞̞̭̩͈̺̜̤̍̇̌͑͐̿̉ŗ̵̧̧̡̩͙̙̘̪͚͂͜͜ͅ ̵̢̡̣̻̱͙̻͍̼̰̏̕o̶͓͕͍̰̱̤̪̫͍̣̥͇̞̲͉͆̽̿̈́̅̕̕͝͝n̸̨̡̡̡̹̺̗̰̭͈̲̠͕͉̓̈́̀͑̀̓͊̆̅̆̈̉̍̉͘ͅe̸̳̳͑͑͗̇̍̊̔͛̂̽͘.̵̞̼͖̘̭͙͑̂͋̂̾͗̍̐̄̈́̕_ **

**_F̶̧̨̖̝͓̱̤̩͍̻̞̯͖͖͂͛í̴̧̛͈͙̙̥̮̞̤̙̭̦̖̳̉̒͂͑̍͜͝͝r̸̛̛͈̬̮͕̱̞̂̍̃̓̾̊̓̑̇̐̍̔̾̚é̵̱̠͈̼̟̻͉̹̤̰̆̒̓̏̇͋̕,̴̢̗̯̖͚̦͍̲̣̞̈̔͐̌͜ͅͅ ̶̧̘̮̖͎̟̟̙̞͙̖̝̌̈́̆̉͗͂̂̚̚͝l̷̛̛̝̽͆́̽̅͋͆̿̊̚͝i̶̛̛̘̙͙͛̌̓͛͒͒́̓̂͐͜͝͠͝g̴̢̛̰̺̻̞̺̜͊͂̋̈́͌͊̒̊͊̓̅̉͑̿͋͐̇̌̾̾̕̚ͅḧ̷͈̖͒̌͋͛̋̋̉̌͑́̊̕͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝t̸̡̹͖̻̳̦̗͎̥͙̭̠̪͈̯̖͚̿̓́̿̽̈́̍̔̂͛̂͠ȩ̷̧̡̠̞̞̩̣͓̖̲̥̠̩̙͗̉r̷̙̥͎̟͚̫̤̤̥̹͋̎̊,̸̞͕͊͂͋͋̑̌̌̂́̋͋͋͠ͅ ̵̧̰̙̤̖̲̲̹̥̺̭̞͐͗͗̐̓͋̈̄͒̐̌̌̀͜͝i̷̡̡̜͔̪̗͓̿̅͒̌́͗͠͝t̴̛͎̲̻̜̗̯̟̹̣̠̹̓̌̿̑̈́͐͂̏̑̔̒̔͂̋̚̕͝͝'̴̧̨̩̠̭̫̱̘̠͙͙̤͖͙̥̣͓͔̓̍̇̑̆͜ͅs̵̡̢͎̮̱͈̰̺͗̋̈́͌͑͒͌̊̄̓͒̑͌̔͛̉̄͐̊͒̚̚̕͜͠ ̶̢̣̠̲͈̭͚͕̙̠͈͍͚̊͌̽̈́̄͌͌̍̓͝a̵̢̢͔̱̬̲̞͍̗̝̻͍͎̯̘̻̝͕̪̲̩̫̯̐͑̍̐́̋͑̍̈́͆͐ ̸͉̦͔̭̗̭̬̓̉̾̅͗̊͊̀̽̿̐̈́͑̋̆͛͆̈́̽t̷̡̧̨̗̱̫̫̬͚̬̺̘̤͚̠̣̱̹̤͙̹͈̭̏̾͒̋̋̽́̔̉̿ͅͅr̴̢̡̢̨̤͎̥̝̳̫̺̞͈͍̖̦̘̹͈̉̌͛̅̇̓̑͑̈́̐̄̌́̃͘͝ͅa̷̬̖͕̜̯̩͙̯̪͚̘̙̓̌͑̇̄͆́̌̆̈́̈́̽̓̍̇p̷̨̙͓͖͚̘͚͙̻̱͕̰̱̙̜̑̅͆̓̈́̔̐͑̚͜͜͝ͅ T̶̨̛̰̝̰̙́̆̑̒͛͗̂̔̿̔ḣ̵̡̧̨̡̥͔̮̣͈͈͎̲͉̱͖͔͐̃̓̔͂͌̋͊͗̚͜͜ͅͅͅe̴͓̲͖̺̱̱̫̤̝͛̓̃͛͌͆̊̃̃̿̓̋̆̐̏̽͘͜͜͝r̴̡̧͇̪̬͉͖̙̠͕̮̩͖̬̱̖̣̱̬͚̪͝ė̴̛̹̗̘̰̞̮̜̱̓̇̈̂̉̈́̈̈́̂̄͛́̆͐̓̾̌̈́͋̌͝'̷̢͎̻̗̩͕̥̬̝͈̼͍͍̘̹̺͖̣̯̹̅͐͆̔͜͝ͅs̵̛̛͖̰͉̲̅̈́̈́̎͋̾̅͗̐̕̕͝ ̵̧̨̨͍̟̹͓̺͙͈̫͉̠̯͖̳̰͎͍̥͎̝̲͈͐̃̊̏̓͆̃͆̈́̋̓̆̃̎̽͌̓̈̚m̸̰̘͇̬̝̯͍̤͓̤̳̞̫̗̙̱̼͓̬̰̬̊̍̃͑̈͛̅̃̐̌̏̌̽̍͊̀͌̌͗̌̃̕͘̕͜ō̸̧͖̠͖͓̰̘̮̜̩̜͓͕̺̩̘̦͕̹͎̫̣̗̯͐̽͐̋̔̀r̸̨̡̢̥͙̻͙̖̟͎͚͔̖̘̪̝̝̼̓̍̎͂͑̿͛̕͝ͅe̶̢̙̪͉̩̱͇̦͇̳̞̙̹̥̋͊̾́̓́̐́͐͗̿̆͐̽̈̉̾̚̕͘͝͝ͅ_ **

  
  
  
  


**_R̵̢̳͔͔̰͇̈́̔̑͂͠͝ͅư̷̗̦͉̳͔͈̜̾̇͋̏̂͑̇̿͜ń̸̡͕̫̎̆_ **

  
  


The Voidwalker turned around, the lighter hit the control panel covered in gasoline, the room soon burst into flames. They tried to turn around and take the door out, but it was shut tight. The wristband beeped, the portal was ready to use. They looked at the band, then looked at the monitor, wanting more information on the man who ruined them. Looking back at the monitor, they set a portal entrance, still staring at the monitor. After a second, they stepped into the portal, the cold void engulfing them as the voices got louder.

In the void, they could see everything, all the different outcomes of the fight they just fought. Looking between them all, throughout the fight, they always lost. It looks like they had made the right choice, this time.

The portal rift energy slowly started depleting, they had to act fast and get out of the room. The voices invaded again, hurting their head as they clutched it in pain.

  
  
  
  


**_E̸̡̪̙̥̼͙͋̈́͌̀͑̆̾̆̇͂̎̃s̴̭͎̉̎̂̇̓͋͌̒͒̓͂̃͐͆́͗́́̎̽̈̈́͌͝͝c̴̨̡̨̨̯̘̜̪̰̼͚͎̹̯̫̬͚͗͝ă̶͚̳̟̮̠̬͖̻̩͈͉̎̈̋̍̌̉̑̊̎̋̊̑̓̕͠͝͝͠p̵̧̧̛̛̖̻͚̞̯̼̥̖̹͉̹̝͍̭̮̄͊̈͐͑͊͛͂̅̽̊̀̇̿͘͝͝͝͝ͅę̵̪͉̯͚̰͕̩̗̳̺̥̩͇̆̋͂̊f̶̢̨̨̢̝̮̦͚̗̗͉̹̪̦͔̲̦͙͍̱̽͗͒̓̊͘͝ͅi̴̢̬͔͚͙̘͎̞̳̣̙̱͓̦̩͚͚̙̱̝̇͊̃̋̈́̆̈͆̈̇̀̋̿̕̚͝n̷͔̐̄͒̈́̾̈́̐̽͐̔̅̔̚̚d̸̨̗̮͔̠̖̺̤̣͗̓̄̽̅̇͆͆̂̋͝͝͠i̴͔̟̊̌͆͌͆̅͌̃́͒͝t̵̨̨͔͇͇͔̟͔̲̱̭͈͈̉̔͠ẗ̶̠̖͎̮̯̼͎̦͚͉̣̤̩̦̬̩̗̪̜̠̮͈́͋͜ḩ̴̧̡͍̖̥̙͎̙̱̱̣̩̜̼̖̱̼̘̦́̈́̈́̃͜e̶̢̢͍͚̞̤̺̜͓̝̖͂̌̉̀̒̔̓̔͒͂͘͠r̶̛̠͉͙͕̮̦̮̩̊̑̐̒̂̅̇͋͆̒͆̍̍̉́̌e̸̠̟̲̻̪̞͔̐͂m̶̡͚͇͈̟̣̮̱̼͉̘̣̘̲̖͕͉̘̰͉͎̮̭̭̼̖͉̐̍̈͋͛́̉͌u̷̥͕̇̍̂̾̇̀͋̐̚̕͝s̴̲̭̯͍̼̰̥̼̮̠͍̃̽͒͛̀́̈́̓̅̉͜t̵̡̛̖̰̣̮̬͉̺̬̙̦̮̀̔̋͊̊͊̈́̍̐̂̒̅̐͒̅͊̿͊̋̑̔̿́̒͗͘b̸̢̛̞͉̮̯̳͕̳̺̠̪̺̮̹̭͔͕͇̋̓͂̆ͅḙ̶̦̦̲̻̹̔͐̇ã̶͍̓̑̿͆̓̋̽̄͑͆̾̈̉͆̽͂͆͐͒͛͊̃̚ẅ̶̧̢̡̢͇̠̪̥̭͖͈̝͇̤̞̜̯͙͍̺̻͎͓̖́̽̋̇̌͗͂͊̾̓̅̎͒̍́͋̀͛̈́̕̚͜͜ͅa̶̧̨̡̬͇̺̰̘̰̻̥̠̰̤̭͈̝̙̺̍̌̃͒̅̓͘̚͝y̴͕̙̫͈̐̆̆̈́͋͊͘͝͠g̴̡̢̨̛̛͙̫̼̖͓͇̼͔̳̜̮̮̬͍̪̭̠̀̄̅̌̆̽̉͂͆̎̋̾̑̈́̎̇̕͘̕͝͝ơ̷͖̺̞̮̦̱̤͙̩̈͂̿̂̓̈́͆͑̈́̄̀̉̆̽͐̚͠͠ͅu̸͈̟̖̫̗̩͍̘͍̤̤̐̈͑̿̏́́̎͑͝͝ş̴̛̠͖͈̬̹̬̱̠̥̰̫͔͚͐͛̀̆̑̈͂̓̂͛̽̿̈́͗̌͒̉̈́͊̚̚͜ȩ̷̢̨͕̯̙̮̥̖͔̙͈̤̳͉͕̘̳̫̟̲͑̅̿͆̎͆̌̿̉̉͛̽͘̕i̸̧̛̜̪̪̯̫͈͓̪̗̦̯̙͔͋̎̈́̇̄͂͛̄͠͠͝͝t̵̡̢͇͙̬͍̼̖̺͔͓̯͔͉̺͎̭̤̥̞̪̭͈͂̒̉̃̄̈́̿̇͂̉̉͘͝ḟ̴̳̠͖̝̊̈́̉̊̃̌̋͗͗́̈́͘i̶̢̦͔͚͔̯̮̓̾̃͂̂͂̓̏͐͗̐̃͘͘̚͝ņ̸̨̢̥͚͉̯̗͓̱͇̞̪͚͎̯̺̺̘̟͙̟̻̙̖͚̔͒́̿̄̽̈̈̂̃͐̑͋̏̚͜͝͝͝͝d̷̦̮̺̼̐͐i̸̢̢̨̥͔͚͉̰̖͚̥̘̖̳͇̝̠̬̗̫͔͖̠͆̃͐̋͗̄͊̾̈́͌̊̏͑́̑̏̾͘̚ͅť̸̢̧̢̧͕̺͇͖̳̺̥͕͎̰̹̯̯̫̬̮̒̀̆͋̉͆͌͘p̸̨̺̤̭̘̺͇̰̦̭̘̟̓͊h̶̖̳͖̄a̶̡̢̧̝̯̺̗͔̫̲̝̼͔͍̫̮̭͕̣̬̜̞̣͆̒͒̕͜͠ͅs̸̢̹͇̲̪̼̥̞̃̑̿̇̐̂̂͌͌̈́̒̿̇̈́͊̄̅͘͠͝e̶̺͓̠͓͍̞̱̱͎͗̉̂̍͂̓̒́͐̒̓̒̉͒͘͜͝ͅͅp̶̢̡̦̣͚͖̰̱͖̺̹͕̣̘̤̝͓̗̍̐͌̌͒̔̌͜͝͠o̶̪͎͉̝͉̣̖̠͖͈̖̭͇̫̯̥̹̱͎̭̮̟̠͔͒̿͂̒̄̄̉͂̍̉̄̌͗̐̿̿̃͆̚͘͜͠͝͝͝r̶̢̨̛̮̜̲͍̲͈̳̰̙͈̾̅͒̄͗t̸̛̻̦̉͑̃͐̃̿̆͛̓̏̊̚͝a̷̡͕̬̙͖̳̟̞̅̔͌̽̈́̎̀́l̴̖͔̒̒̑̔̐̓̿̈̕͝͠w̷̹͉̮̤͈̤̩̙̖͖̺͌̔̋̓̓͐̐͌͐̏́̃̅͛͘͝͝͝ę̶̧̛̝̼̠̠̜̼̖̣͍̳̩̤̱̳̻̜͌͐͌̒͒͂̽͒̑̂̀͋̈́̿̆͋͘͝͝͝à̸̘̲̜̝̋̊͛̔p̶̛̣͙͙̥͈̥͈̳̒̐̔͋̃͋̉̈̎̐͗͑̽̊̋̈̕͘͝ǒ̵̧̧̡̟̼̩͈͙̱̦̲̹̎̐̚͜n̷̪̗̖̖͉͈̘̹͍̰̩̄̔͗̇̇̔̒̓s̵̢̧̨̢̛͖̱̠̯̰̳͈̯͚̙̤̖̙̲̃̿̋͋͋̃̆͛́͑̓̌̂̓̉͒̕͝ͅͅf̸̢̨̨̢̢̲̺̜̦͖̯̙̲͓͙͔̺̺̯̪͈̘̤͈̋͐͛̉̆͌̋̔͗͌̈́̆̈́̒̑̈́̋͒͝͠͝i̶̢͔͔̘͉̱̣̳͍̲̜̣̤͔͂̈́̔̍̔̎̔̂̄̈̈́̿̈́̅̕̚͠͝ṛ̷̢̧̢̯̳͓̯̲̝̲̰̩̳̤̬͓͖̜̮̙̺̑ȩ̴̢̛̳̙̮̘̣̮̠͙̘͚̜͔̠̗̰̙̖͕̭̈́̿̊̓̊̋̑̈̎̋̉͑̆̒͐͂͑͠͝͝ģ̵̨̢̛͖̬͚͍͙̱̻̙͈̙͖͓̺͚̹͙̭͔̺͇̦̭̘̋͜o̴̢̥̬̰̝̒̄̾̓͂̽̉̈́͋̎̈̈͌͊̏͊̍̚͘͝͝g̶̨̛̦̲͎̩͕̪̝̟̱͐̈́͐̃̔͊̃̑͝͠͝e̶̢̡̡̦͚̱͍̤͕̙̥̯̟̝̬̙͍̫̝͍̯̤̤͉̤̠͊̓̽̇͜t̸͇̭̻͍͖̘̙̱̀̃̈́̏̿͆͛o̴̯͒͒ṷ̸͍͂̅̐̊̈́̉̉͂̐͗͗̚͝͝t̶̛̳̞̩̖̙̮͆̃̅̈́̍̊̑͋̾̍̆͆̚̚͘̕̕_ **

  
  
  
  


Too many voices were invading, it hurt, it felt like a nail was being driven through their skull. Suddenly a voice stuck out from the rest in the void.

  
  
  


**_T̴̨̜̘͇͎̪̫̱̹͈̻̦͙̝̣̜͑͆͑̆̈̊̓͒̄͗́̓͋̍͜͝ẖ̵̢̜̹̮̘͍̻̩̯̗̳̰̥̖̈́͛͋͜͠ͅe̶̜̞͙̼̭͉̺̩͙̜̺̯̠͋̇̋͆̊̃̎̈̇̃́̆̈́̆̔̕ ̷̦͇̤͉͈͕͍̤̝̃̈́̎̚͝g̵̙̣̞̤̱̦̻̹̠̪̬͎͍̹͚̝̦̘̤̔̉̕ĺ̸̛̻̤̲͙̠͎͙̝̥͙̾̄͝a̵̧̰̘͎͎̫̹̞̲͇̱͎͖̥͐̎̑̊̐̑͊̅̄̔̏̽̒̄͑̉͑͘͠s̴̡̡̧̟̻̮̟̫͔̺͎̙̤̞̪̠̟̀̽̎̓̊̇̂̅̔̉̿̀̃͜ͅs̵̡̢̛͉̝̪̘̞͙̰͇̻͉͐̆̾̽̇͠ͅ,̶̖̙̝͓̂͂̎͌̿̽̈̂̓͋̀̍͌͂̑͝ͅͅ ̷̯͊̓̓̈́͛̇̒́̔̎̚̚͝b̸̧̦̠̫͚̖̭̰͈͔͍͙͎̝̥̽̿̿̅̈́̍͐͒͊̕ͅͅr̸̪͔͛̀̀̂̈́̽͆̐̉̓́͘͘͝ȅ̸̻̆̇̂̓̾̾̆̉͐̀͋͗͝ą̸̮̙͙̥͈̫̲̬̂̓͋̆̏̃̈͜͜͠k̶̡̧̪̬̰̥͚̂͑̉͐̈̉̆͛̕̕͝͝ ̵͈̇̏̎ḯ̷̡̟̦̼͇͉͕̭̦̺̼̬̳̤̪̍̉͊͋̈́̒̓ͅt̸̛̺͚̯̼̥̮̊́̓̈́̕.̴̬̅̾̂͒_ **

  
  
  


They looked to the glass window. In a rush, they kicked through it and shattered it into a million pieces. Rolling into the ground, they steadied their balance and started running across the corridor. The voices spoke again, warning of the outcomes that could happen. 

**_O̴̼̳̗̮̍̓͊ͅͅn̴͉̫͚͍͉̎ͅę̵̛̭̥̞̻̣̌͋̍ ̷̛̟̯̙͓̝̤̾͛̊̄̌̕i̵̮͛̈́͗̚̕̚͠s̸̢͓̮̳͚͈͎͋̋͋͘͝ ̴̘̍͐̽̊s̸̡̧̳̱̲̏̉t̵̢̛̞̠̂̓̊̋̿î̸̆͝ͅļ̵̧͔͙̙͉̠̈̇l̴̢̨̦̗̬͔̔͑̾̃͘ ̴͍̮̲̝̦̺̟̂o̶̧̧͎̩̩̬͋̇n̵̯̐̏͒ ̷͉̱̥̜͓̀̉͆̅͊̚ͅy̷̜͚̮̩̣̜͓̌͂̉͝ȯ̵͇̮͝ủ̸̫̻̽̓̃̉.̵̙̙͍̳̙̮̔͑̄͘͜_ **

**_T̷͈͖̮̃͒̑̈́́̾͜ḩ̶̮͎̥̇͛̾̎͒ͅe̴͙̠͒̀̊͊͒̇͂ÿ̷̜̩̹́̿̔͛̔̕͜͝ ̵̞͍̱̪̙̇͜ḧ̶̢̬̳̭́̈́͆a̵̤̬̟̰̙̮̼͂v̶̰̰͘ẻ̷̳̦̩̞̓̂̅͘͠ ̶͓̺̼̪͌͐͜g̶͚̲͂̆͋r̵̝̺̭̪̬͇̐̈́̎̉͘ẹ̸̛̺̟͕n̶̡͚̣̟͎͇̋̑̍̔̊̔͠ä̵̗́͛͂̎d̴͈̺̙̯̘̑͑̍̈́̔͒e̷̛̯͓̋͂͌͆s̸̱̫̄_ **

**_Ţ̶̝̀̏̒̒͆h̴͓͍̚e̵̤͙̦̬͔̳͋͋̀̎̾̕y̴̝͋͆̈́'̶͈͔̬͗̾̚l̷̡̧̮̟̮̘̙̉͒͆̚͠l̴̝͖̩̙̻͇͋̇͜ ̵̡̞̲͇͍͙́͆͗a̸͕̤̫̦͍͐̽͑t̷̜͓͚͙͓͚̒͊t̶̠̗̭̮̼̼̿̃̽a̶̛̼̰̦͒̋͗́͑́͜c̴̛̯͕͆̊̇̀ḵ̸̢̻͙͈̤̈́́̒̾̂̕͠ͅ ̴̡̟͔̮̳̀̌́͘͝ͅr̴̪̍ḯ̸̫̻̼̼̲̝̄g̶̯͓̻̙̺̒h̸̢̖̤͓̺̪̠͌̈́̈́t̴̼́͐̉ ̶̬̳̰͊͜f̷̣̟̏̃̏͊i̸̞͙̻̤̲͌̂͗r̷̨̦̬̒̊̈́̇͠ͅs̸͙̻͌̓̐̓͋̋͑t̴͎͒_ **

The guards were sprinting across the hall and attacked with a grenade first as the voices predicted. The Voidwalker kicked it back, at that moment making the right choice whereas every other dimension did not. As the Voidwalker ran, something stopped them. A voice, not the ones from the void, it was… different.

**_Help… please help me… I know someone's out there…!_ **

They looked through the dimensions, seeing a reality of where the voices came from. Looking back down at their wrist strap, noticing they only had a small amount of rift energy left, The Voidwalker had to make a choice. They saw the test subject from before, Wraith, trying to run from a scientist worker, pleading for him to stop. He pushed the poor kid to the ground, telling him to shut up. The Voidwalker spoke through the void to the test subject.

**_'Fight back, I know you can.'_ **

* * *

"What? Who's there? Who's talking to me?" Soonyoung spoke, his voice already shook from the distorted voices coming from nowhere.

"No one's here. Shut the hell up!" The scientist demanded, angry at the crazy kid. The scientist threw him to the ground, then picked him up by the sleeve of the straightjacket looking garment he wore. Wires were hanging off the sides of the outfit, previously attached to his arms from previous experimentation. The scientist tied Soonyoung's hands behind his back to restrain him, then set him on the hospital table.

**_'What are you waiting for! Shut him up.'_ **

The voices were speaking to Soonyoung again, making his head throb with a dull pain.

"It's… it's happening again… the voices..." Soonyoung said to himself. The scientist arranged the supplies on the table, all looking dangerous and illegal.

"Stop screaming! Ain't nobody around. No wonder they threw you in here, you're a nutcase." The scientist screamed at Soonyoung, forcing him to stay down.

"You don't understand! There's someone in my head! It hurts… I can't take this…" Soonyoung was starting to wonder if this was a side effect from all the testing.

"Ah, of course there are... You're crazy alright." The scientist mumbled, preparing the syringe gun. Loading it with the void liquid that would settle the experiment once and for all, knowing the side effect of it could be death. It was merely a small price to pay for science, at least to this researcher.

He grabbed Soonyoung's hair and forced his head forward, revealing the back of his neck. After aligning the needle gun with his neck, he prepared to plunge it in. Suddenly, a portal opened, knocking the scientist off his feet and onto the floor. He tried standing up, but quickly lost his footing and fell to the floor again. The Voidwalker, stepped through the portal, towards the scientist. scuttling to his feet, he ran out of the room and down the corridor.

"What's the matter with you? You didn't even try." The Voidwalker snapped at Soonyoung through his helmet, making their voice husky and hard to identify. The Voidwalker's wrist beeped, indicating that their rift energy was down to zero. They huffed in anger as they stomped toward Soonyoung.

"You're better than this." The Voidwalker breathed out again, Soonyoung scared out of his life.

"C'mon. Get. Up. Now." They commanded. was still frightened, just staring at the Voidwalker like a deer in headlights. The Voidwalker pulled Soonyoung up by the arm, raising him to his feet.

"Who are you..?" Soonyoung was still terrified He didn't know this person, what if it was another IMC worker? The Voidwalker let out a heavy sigh, pulling out a small throwing knife, then cutting off his hand restraints.

"Let's go." Their voice was cold, yet laced with some emotion Soonyoung couldn't identify.

"Oh, no no no I can't leave they'll- they'll kill me!" His breathing was getting faster, truly fearing for his life at that moment. He tried backing away from the Voidwalker, only to fall into the ground, his eyes welling with tears.

"No one ever makes it out…" Soonyoung sniffled, hot tears collecting in his eyes, ready to flow down. The Voidwalker kneeled down to Soonyoung's level, then rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You can make it out." The Voidwalker said to him.

"How do you know?" Soonyoung was still in tears.

"Because I did." The Voidwalker slowly stood up, raising their hands to their head to take off the helmet that adorned their head. After the helmet was off, Soonyoung went into shock, the figure behind the mask far from what he expected.

The person behind the mask was himself, but somewhat different. His hair was jet black instead of the sickly white it had become. His eye color was Soonyoung's eye color, a rich brown, just like before he had been taken for experimentation. It was him, yet also not him at the same time. Soonyoung looked in awe, still processing what was happening.

"H-how is this possible? Are… you the voices in my head?" Soonyoung asked. Voidwalker Soonyoung nodded.

"All the voices you hear are you, just from different timelines. All the things you do make new timelines, every decision makes another you, to warn you of the future." Voidwalker Soonyoung put the knife that he used to cut the rope into Soonyoung's hand, pushing his hand to clasp it.

"C'mon, I'm helping you get out of here. To make the right choice this time." Voidwalker Soonyoung stood up from where he was sitting, walking towards the corridor.

"Are you coming?" The Voidwalker questioned, Soonyoung nodded, stood up and followed him out to the unknown.

_______________________

The Voidwalker Soonyoung pushed the metal doors open, leading them into the weapon storage unit. Soonyoung following close behind. He let out a huff of annoyance, catching the other Soonyoung's attention.

"I'm surprised that the IMC is still around in your world." Voidwalker Soonyoung let out a small laugh.

"I still don't understand, how are we the same person? How are you even here?" Soonyoung's thoughts were running so fast, processing everything that happened in the last ten minutes.

_"ALL UNITS, CODE FIRE. LOCKDOWN THE FACILITY IMMEDIATELY. REPEAT, CODE FIRE."_

The intercom echoed out through the storage hall.

"Oh no no we gotta go!" Soonyoung cried in terror, thinking this was the end. Voidwalker Soonyoung grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to get him to calm down.

"Hey, listen." The Voidwalker spoke, grabbing Soonyoung's attention.

"This place can burrow for miles, with no way of escape." Voidwalker Soonyoung led him to a fork in the road, or hallways in this case.

"So, which way is it?" Soonyoung darted his head up to make eye contact with his counterpart. He looked between the hallways, deciding which one to go down. He started to walk towards the left exit before the voices bombarded his thoughts.

  
  
  


**_Ḍ̷͖̞̰̈́͊͠͝͝o̷̖̟͕̩͛̂̽͊͐̈́͒̚ͅn̵̢̰̥͉̖̝̖̺̺̋̏̋̀͊̈̏́̈̊͝'̶̨̠̬̰̟̜̺̠̪͛t̴̡͙̰̭̺͈̻͔̦̻͈͙̆͌̾̿̾͆͗̅̔̾͒͜g̴̡̧͙̰̞̮̗̰̻̗̗̟̎͑͆̈́̑̽͝͝o̶̳̰̫̦̤͑͆̂̈́̈́͂͘͜ț̴̨̧̡̧̖͍̤̜͗̓̈́͂͑̈́ͅh̵͈͙̞̞̠̻̫̰͉̬̜̓͝ä̴̧͍̲͉̳̞͇̤̬̪̅͛̄̊̄̉̈́̈́̎͋̾̔̒͘ţ̸̡͖̰͖̪̜͓̻̆͆̄̌̌̓ẅ̵̨̛̛͉͉́̍́̃̽͗̃̏̿̀͘̕͝a̶̟͑̀̍̑͒͋́̌̄̊͘̚y̵̧̨̮̪͇̘̜̼̠͍͙̭͙͋͆̿̅͌̏̈́̊͝ę̵̛͍͉̩̪̩̫̯͓̩̔͋̃̇͝͝ṅ̴̡̻͓͓̻̹͎͛̍̍̓̇̃̂͆̐̃̆̑̆͠ę̶͚͕͓̼̳͇͒̋̔͂͌͐̆̐͒͊̒͋̕̚m̸̢̦̮̠̞̖̪̬̹̖͓͒͗͗͑̒̏̀į̴̧̢̨̛̪̬͇̪́̒̑̒̚̚̕͜ę̶̢̹͎͎͇̪̲̳̺̻͐̔̀̍̒s̴̞̟̞̤̰͙̔̏͘͠ͅd̴͔̦̪͕̗̝͓̲̈̈́͗̅͊͂͋͂̍̚͝͝͝a̸̡͈̟̹̖̪̠̽̓͗̓̾͋̋̏̾͆̎͆̿́͝ͅn̴̨̡̨̛̰̤̻̹̼̯̗͔͎̭̙̹̎̽̊̌̒̇̂̽̆̊̆̈͘g̷̡̧̡̢̞̟̦̳̪̻̟̪̋͊͋̑̋̄̾̐͌̿͊̆͘͠͝ͅe̷̹̩̖͉̯̗̞̱̮̩͒̈́̏̿̎̉͛̐̈̔͝r̵̫̙͂̾̇̈́̈́͘͝m̵̛͈̖̌͆̄̓̈́̎̇̌̓̐̓͛̚͝o̶̧̞̺͚̙̠͎̭̪͊v̵̢̛̻̟̟͇̥͍̱͉̹̠̅ë̷̡̨̨̧̻̫͙̹̗̥͉̗́͂̌̈́͌ͅt̴̜͇̯̫̩̹̗̦͖͕̼̖̥͔̅̈́̓͌͝ͅḩ̴̨͕̥̻̗̖͍͎̳̦̜͙̉̏̑͒͊̾͋͌̈́̇͘̕͝ë̵̟͚̠͔ṟ̶̡̧̖͍̤̠̪̩͕̠̟̠͂̇̇̂͊͗̒͆̒̈̌̇͋ị̸̧̮̦͌͑͐͊͋̃͗̿̀͋̾̎̕̚͝g̷̢̢̫̤͈̤̲̻̲̪̝͐ḫ̷̡̲̼̝̬̞͚̥̼̖̲̂͋̄̐͐̊̄̄͒̕ţ̷̯͎̖̹̀̈́̔́͐̓͑̀̚͘͜ͅg̸̢̻̰͚̲̫͓̩̗̙̙͔͍͊̂o̸̗̼̣̭̫̤̲̒̅̍ͅd̷̫̱͓̗͓̪̎͆͜͠ọ̷͚̳͈̳̑̎̑̓̀́̕͜ͅw̸̡̧̨̳̪̰̹͚̲̞̱̹̕n̴̡̢̺̫͔̜̣̝̖̯̜͋̓͗̓͜n̶̡̛͇̝͕͚͈̂̉̄̍̓̉̅̽͊̽͆͜o̷̳̰̓́͛̏̆̂̃͘̚ẅ̴̹̥̞̺̠̑̿̌̆̇͆͒͘͝͝g̸̢͉̬̬̥̤̩̞̥͉͙̫̅́ͅͅë̴͙̜͉̖̟͔̲̫̎̇̂̂̈́̄͛͊̊̚͝ͅͅt̸̯̻̩̊̋̓͌̽̂͆͋͠o̴͖̺̬̞͉͓͙̦͉͙̲̔̔̃͗̑ͅͅṵ̶͕̻͉̈́̅̒͌̄̽̈́͆̒͘͘t̶̢̛̳̲͚̻̋͐͜_ **

  
  


Soonyoung clutched his head in pain, dropping his throwing knife as it clattered to the ground.

"Who’s there? Who was that?" His voice was very shaken up, Voidwalker Soonyoung just stared as he was freaking out.

"If you only rely on your eyes, then you'll lose the battle." Voidwalker Soonyoung explained. He reached down and picked up the throwing knife and handed it back to Soonyoung, he clutched it tightly to his chest as he walked towards the right hall. He heard no voices this time, so he ran down that one. Voidwalker Soonyoung followed at a distance. The screams of guards echoed out from the other hall, they knew where they were. Voidwalker Soonyoung ran into the room at the end of the hall. Once they were both inside, he started to shut the door as bullets flew towards them.

"Uh, we've got a big problem…" Soonyoung said as Voidwalker Soonyoung turned around, a wall of lab scientists alerting the guards and pulling out weapons. Voidwalker Soonyoung looked down at his wristband, portal energy is at 54 percent.

"It's alright." The Voidwalker muttered, "All we need is time." He slipped back on his helmet and ran towards the attackers, kicking one of the scientists in the stomach. The room broke into a full-on war.

Soonyoung crouched behind a desk, praying that he wouldn't get hurt, that his other-timeline self will take care of it. He clutched the little knife closer to his chest again, failing to steady his breathing.

  
  


**_B̴̫̲̣͖̪͍̭́̊̔̋̉̿̏̂̑̔͝͝é̵͇̹͉̩̯̰̏̈̓̇̈́́̅̎̑̽̃͘͝h̷͉̹̘͖͖͎̺̀̈́i̸̧̥̞̜̺͓͚̤̱̱͈̠͓͌͑̋̚ṅ̷̡̧̯̣̱̩̖͔̖̦̻̪̕d̴͔̺̙͈̤͎͖̞͙̻̠̯̪̈́͑̀̈́̐͂͊̈́̕ ̸̡̘͓̖̮̫͚̟͂̈ŷ̵̧̧̬͓̗̜̩̯͔̮̼̄͒̆̃̐͆͑̕͜o̴̞̠̮͋͝u̴̧̹̣͙̘̞͍̼̘͉̤̪̪̫͆͌͜_ **

  
  


Soonyoung glanced behind him, the scientist from earlier was reaching forward to grab a stun gun. In a surge of confidence, Soonyoung threw his knife forward, slashing his wrist as he dropped the gun. Soonyoung crawled forward, grabbing his throwing knife and was prepared to pounce.

“Experiment 6015, halt! That's an order!” the scientist shouted, it was all white noise to Soonyoung at the moment. He held him down and grabbed him by the neck, holding his knife in position to go straight through the scientist’s heart. The scientist screamed in terror, begging him to stop. Soonyoung’s eyes started to well up with tears, fear and adrenaline coursing through his body. At the last moment, he made a choice. 

Soonyoung dropped the knife and punched him, knocking him out instead. He couldn't believe what he almost did, taking a person's life, with their blood on his hands. Soonyoung started to back away from the unconscious man, staring down at his own hands in fear.

“That was your chance, and you missed it.” Voidwalker Soonyoung spoke to him, the other Soonyoung still staring down at his own hands.

“No… this isn't me,” Soonyoung stated. On the inside, he was fearful of what the other might say. Voidwalker Soonyoung huffed in annoyance. 

“The sooner you accept who you really are, the better!” Voidwalker Soonyoung spat at him, aggravated at his change in behavior.

“Why are you even helping me? Why must I do this?” Soonyoung barely said above a whisper. The Voidwalker rolled his eyes and grabbed Soonyoung by the shoulder.

“Don't you get it? We can make them feel every little bit of what they did to us. Don't you want that?” Voidwalker Soonyoung explained, showing him the chair rigged with machinery that tortured Soonyoung for years.

“I'm… I’m not looking for revenge. I just want to know who I am.” Soonyoung breathed out, eyes still on the chair. Voidwalker Soonyoung let go of his shoulder, not fully understanding why he didn't want this. His wristband blinked, signaling that the portal was charged.

“Too bad, well maybe one day you'll get what you're looking for,” the Voidwalker held his hand out, placing the portal entrance to escape back to his timeline. He was about to step through until a voice stopped him from doing so.

“So it is true. Oh ho! This is wild!” The Voidwalker slowly turned around, only to be met with the eyes they hoped to see burning in hell.

_Kim Him Chan._

The man that was responsible for ruining his life. The man who was the head of scientists in the IMC, the one who invented Void Phasing technology, the one who tormented him for so long. Soonyoung looked towards the Voidwalker, fires were lit in his irises and his nostrils were flaring, this wasn't going to end well unless Soonyoung did something.

"Come on, you need to go back." He grabbed onto the Voidwalker's arm, but he just pulled it away, staring Himchan down with a stare that could kill. Voidwalker Soonyoung remembered what it said on the monitor in the control room, he was supposed to be deceased, now that he wasn't, vengeance was in order.

"Ah, just look at you, a true masterpiece of science!" Voidwalker Soonyoung had enough, he put his helmet back on, and charged at him, ready to kill.

"No! Don't do it!" Soonyoung tried to reach out, but it was too late. The Voidwalker phased and tried to jump him, but two imperial guards came from behind Himchanand started firing their weapons. The guards were kitted with powerful AR guns made by the IMC, the R-301 Assault rifle. Voidwalker Soonyoung leaped forward, fist balled and ready to fight. Before they could get to Himchan, a guard shot him in the shoulder, knocking him out of the air and onto the ground.

"What are you doing!? Are you insane! You'll kill my subject!" Himchan screamed at the guards, not wanting his newest study to die. "Contain the subject you fools!"

Voidwalker Soonyoung backed behind one of the control panels, and rested his back against it, grasping his shoulder in pain from the shot. The guard rounded the corner, aiming the gun at Voidwalker Soonyoung.

"Gotcha." The guard said in a snarky tone, Voidwalker Soonyoung lowered his head down, accepting defeat. Suddenly, the guard fell to the floor with a loud thump, the small throwing knife in his neck. Soonyoung stood there, regretting his decision immediately as the other guard and Himchan glared at him.

"What about the other one." The guard turned to Himchan as Soonyoung ducked behind the desk from earlier.

“He's expendable, but don't lose that one!” Himchan pointed to the desk Soonyoung was hiding behind. The guard started to fire as Soonyoung dove around and hid behind control monitors and desks to reach the Voidwalker. The firing continued as he dragged Voidwalker Soonyoung to the portal he created, attempting to dodge the shower of oncoming bullets. Voidwalker Soonyoung collapsed, losing blood at an alarming rate and dizzy from the gunshot wound. Soonyoung dove to the desk next to him and grabbed an R-99 and tried hitting them from over the desk. In the blind rain of bullets, he hit the powerbox, causing the power in the room to shut down. Soonyoung tried reloading, only to realize that there was no reserve ammo, he felt out of breath, all hope was lost.

“We won't make it…” Soonyoung said to the Voidwalker, he was still clutching his shoulder in pain. Voidwalker Soonyoung pulled off his helmet, sweat on his forehead, his face pale from the stress and blood loss.

“No… we won't.” He stated coldly. “But you will.” He took his portal phaser off his arm, and slid it across the ground to Soonyoung. 

“Go, it's me they want anyway.” Voidwalker Soonyoung gasped at the end of his sentence, more blood flowing out as he gripped it in pain. Soonyoung tried to reach out to him, but another onslaught of bullets prevented him from doing so.

“I… I can't make it.” Soonyoung quaked, “I'm not like you, you're strong and growl at the face of danger, and I'm weak and helpless.” Soonyoung was on the verge of tears again, he didn't want to mess this up.

“I had to leave my world to find what I was looking for, now it's your turn. Kwon Soonyoung, be a hero, save your timeline!” Voidwalker Soonyoung cried out, his own blood starting to stain his suit and puddle around him. Soonyoung put the phaser on his arm, it clamped onto his arm perfectly. The screams of guards echoed out along with the sounds of gunshots.

“Go! Run!” Voidwalker Soonyoung screamed he slumped down, the yelling taking up the last bits of energy he had left. At that moment, Soonyoung spawned the portal and jumped inside. In the void the voices were louder, Soonyoung gripped his head in pain. It throbbed with a sharp ache, “How could anyone deal with this?” Soonyoung thought to himself. He looked to the left and right of the void, seeing reflections of himself. He looked back through the entrance of the portal, seeing his Voidwalker self knelt on the ground. A guard was coming up behind them with a syringe gun loaded with sedatives.

“Look out!” Soonyoung screamed out through the void. Voidwalker Soonyoung’s head shot up, kicking the guard over and sent him tumbling to the ground. _‘This must be the voices I hear, I warn myself of the danger.’_ Soonyoung thought to himself. He noticed someone else trying to attack the Voidwalker.

“Behind you!” he shouted once again, Voidwalker Soonyoung darting around to kick the next guard and punch him to the ground. Soonyoung glanced between all the timelines in the void. If it wasn't for him, his counterpart would be dead on the floor. Voidwalker Soonyoung turned around, locked eyes with Himchan, as his eyes were filled with terror.

“Go.” Voidwalker Soonyoung spoke one last time, before putting on his helmet and grabbing the soldier's R-301, charging in the direction the scientist ran off. Soonyoung turned and started running towards the exit through the void. Every now and then he’d glance down at the phaser, to making sure he had enough portal energy. Once he saw an available exit, he charged and kicked the window and broke it down, at that moment running out of rift energy.

Soonyoung stood before the giant heavy door, pushing it open with the bit of strength he had left. The light from the outside hurt his vision, having not been outside in almost 10 years. Looking out on the desert terrain, he felt peace, a peace of knowing he no longer had to live in fear. He glanced over at the wired fence that had been buried under the desert sand, a scrap black cloth hanging off of it. Soonyoung grabbed it off the barbs and wrapped it around his neck as he stared into the horizon, taking in the view. He grabbed the small throwing knife that the Voidwalker gifted him, it will forever be a treasure. He looked on the side of the knife, engraved in the handle said the words _‘Kunai’. H_ e gripped it with pride and looked up once again.

It was now the time to be the hero of his own timeline, because now he has hope for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my first ficccc
> 
> Thank you to starfish_hues for beta reading this and putting up with my awful grammar
> 
> insta: @dino_119_
> 
> discord server: https://discord.gg/AzheJkY


	2. JIHOON - BLOODHOUND

The forests were dense, trees as far as the eye could see. Everything was quiet, nature was perfectly still at this moment. Suddenly, a loud roar erupted from the depths of the forested planet, it was the roar of the Leviathan. The giant creature let out a cry of pain as it fell to the ground with an inglorious thump, for it had fallen to the hands of the greatest hunter in the Galaxy. Lee Jihoon, or more well known by the universe as Bloodhound.

He stood over the slain Leviathan, no emotion in his eyes, the respirator on his mask making a hissing noise with every time he inhaled. He stepped over to the fallen beast, the leaves crunching under him with every step he took. He reached over to his belt and pulled out his knife, slowly tracing it over the rough skin of the Leviathan. Putting pressure on the knife, he broke the skin, watching the blood flow out of the creature. He pulled a small vile out of the main pouch on his holster, filling it with the strange alien liquid.

"The Allfather has gifted me with the better luck today it seems." Jihoon mumbled under his breath, bringing his hands to touch the wound he made. The blood dribbled into his hands, staining the gloves he wore.

"I am his follower, the hunter he has sent." He said as the blood dripped from his clothed fingers onto the forest floor. He slowly turned to walk away, leaving the rest of the beast behind. Some may say that it is a waste, but the hunter had already gotten what he wanted.

* * *

The planet Solace, home of beautiful tropical islands, as well as some of the most famous fighters in the galaxy. Jihoon strolled through the streets, the passerbys giving him looks because of his strange attire. He came to the meeting place of his client, the one who needed the blood.

He walked inside the bar, a hot location for the Solace people. Sitting down at the bar, the bartender approaches him, wiping the bar in front of him with a rag.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked Jihoon politely. He studied the bartenders features, taller, with long brown hair. He didn't look like a native solace citizen, probably a foreigner from Jihoon’s assumptions. He was dressed in a simple white button-up and slacks. He looked down at his name tag, 최 한솔  _ (Choi Han-sol)  _ it read on the front.

"Oh, I don't drink," Jihoon said, trying to avoid talking to anyone else besides his client, who still hasn't arrived. "I'm just waiting for someone."

"Ah, I see. Well if you need anything else, feel free to let me know." Hansol finished, walking to help another resident at the bar near Jihoon.

The people in the bar were cheering loudly, watching the popular bloodsport play on the TV, the Apex Games. 20 teams of 3 would go inside an arena, with only one squad making it out alive. The sport interested Jihoon, but the hunter thought he could never compete in it himself. The idea of killing another human sent chills down his spine and left dread in the bottom of his stomach.

_ "And we have our Apex champions!"  _ The TV rang out, most people cheered, some groaned in frustration from losing their bets.

"Ah the Apex Games, Y’know I’ve been thinking of competing..." The bartender, Hansol chimed in. Jihoon just stared in disbelief as Hansol continued to clean the glass in his hands.

_ “That child could never compete in the games.”  _ Jihoon thought to himself. The hunter became lost in thought until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see his client, Na Jaemin, a member of one of the most dangerous mafia groups on Solace, Neo Culture Technology, though the group was more well known as NCT. He wore a dark blue scarf around his neck, a beret on his head with a metal pin of the group’s crest on it. A black trench coat was draped over his body and gun holster around his waist. His face was covered by a black face mask, Dark eyeshadow covering the skin around his eyes. He sat at the bar next to Jihoon, motioning to the bartender from before.

"My usual, please." Jaemin says to the bartender through his mask, he just nods, preparing his order.

"Did you bring the item we arranged?" Jaemin asked in his deep voice. Jihoon pulled the vial out of the pouch on his belt, holding it in front of him.

"Fresh Leviathan blood, as the gods willed it to be." He passed it to Jaemin. He proceeded to examine it, before nodding his head and putting it in his pocket. He threw Jihoon a bag of Apex coins, the currency used all across the Galaxy. Jihoon examined the bag, counting the rounds of metal.

"There's only 650 in here," Jihoon remarked, "The arrangement was 750." His red eyes pierced Jaemin's brown ones.

"Look I'm just the messenger, I've done nothing wrong." He raised his hands in defense, Jihoon still giving him that piercing stare with his blood red eyes. He leaned closer to Jaemin, grabbing his neck. Jihoon forced him closer, so that his breath was ghosting by his ear.

"I wouldn't recommend playing your little games today, kid," Jihoon whispered in Jaemin's ear, pressing the blade of his knife against his jaw where the scarf wasn't covering. "I don't think your boss wants a dead messenger on his doorstep."

Jaemin brought up a smaller bag containing the rest of the Apex coins, hands shaking. Jihoon slowly withdrew the knife, his eyes still boring into Jaemin. He put the two bags of coins in the largest pouch on his holster, then looked back up at the man. Jihoon had no intentions of killing him, he just needed to get a message across.

"There's another mission from the boss if you're interested," Jaemin spoke after a bit of silence and glaring from Jihoon. The bartender returned, setting Jaemin's drink on the counter. How this kid was considered old enough to drink, Jihoon would never know.

“Name the monster, I'll kill it before you can even process I'm gone.” Jihoon huffed, annoyed that Jaemin doubted his abilities as a hunter.

“Well, that's the catch,” Jihoon looked up from playing with the knife in his hands.

“What's the catch?” Jihoon questioned, his eyebrows furrowed and his concentration locked.

“You Wouldn’t be killing a monster,” Jaemin pulled his face mask down, gulping the drink the bartender prepared in one go. “You'd be killing a human.”

Jihoon's eyes widened, he swore to the gods to never kill a human. He put his knife away, and stood up from the barstool preparing to leave.

"I've sworn to the Allfather that I would never take another man's life," Jihoon stated. "Find somebody else to do your dirty work, Na Jaemin."

"Well, that's a real shame," Jaemin sighed. "Perhaps the payment arrangements would sway your decision?" He slid a folded piece of paper across the bar. Grabbing it and unfolding it, Jihoon began to read the piece of paper. He slowly slid it back to Jaemin, trying not to show a reaction.

"So, what's it going to be?" Jaemin spoke. The payment was large, but the Allfather certainly wouldn’t allow such a thing. Jihoon let out a sigh of uncertainty, his mind trying to comprehend everything.

"I… must think about this, I shall pray on the Allfather for wisdom," Jihoon said as he stood up to walk out of the bar.

"Why are you always going to this 'Allfather' anyway? Can't you just make your own decisions?" Jaemin fumed, slightly aggravated that Jihoon didn't immediately take on the mission. He just inhaled and exhaled slowly, his mask hissing with the action. He also didn't bother to look back at Jaemin before he walked away.

"Farewell, Na Jaemin. I will contact you with my decision." He slowly walked out of the bar, while Jaemin stared at him with a slightly aggravated face. The doors of the bar swung open and soon enough, Jihoon was gone. Jaemin turned to the bartender as he refilled Jaemin’s drink.

"Can you believe that guy? My boss is offering him a shitload of money and the hunter is refusing him!?" Jaemin yelled. "All because of that stupid 'Allfather' ordeal he's going on about."

"Well, if I know one thing," Hansol, the bartender commented as he passed Jaemin his drink. "No one should stand between him and the Allfather. Unless they wanna end up dead."

* * *

Jihoon knelt in front of the old statue, the tip of his knife pointed to the ground. He was at the sanctuary in Solace, an old altar he had converted into a shrine for the Allfather.

“Allfather… give me a sign if this is what you command. I must know if this is the blood you wish must be shed.” Jihoon whispered, head keeled to the ground, His knuckles started to turn white from his grip on the knife.

“I will be patient, I  _ must  _ be patient, and trust in the Allfather.” Jihoon slowly lifted his head up and ripped his glove off his hand. He placed the blade of the knife onto the palm of his hand, slicing it as the blood poured from the milky skin of his palm.

“I will trust your nature, then I shall trust myself.” Jihoon said with a shaking breath, as he swiped his bleeding palm across the golden plate at the bottom of the statue that read  _ ‘ALLFATHER’.  _ The crimson stained the gold plating, as he brought his hand up and examined the wound he created.

“The place between life and death is where I feel most alive,” he stared at his hand, the blood continuing to flow from his palm. “I will go to that place, to seek an offering for you, Allfather.”

He pulled out a roll of bandages and wrapped it around the cut on his arm. After putting on his glove on the hand he cut into, he walked from the altar back towards the city. He pulled out his holo-projector, a communication system that uses holograms created by Hammond robotics. He dialed the number for Jaemin and put the projector on the ground so that he could see the hologram clearly. Shortly after, the holo-projector displayed Na Jaemin, still in his hunting gear.

_ “Hello? Jihoon is that you? I didn't know you had a holo-projecto- Wait how did you get my number-?" _

"I accept your mission, please transfer me the information." Jihoon spoke coldly.

_ "Woah okay there pal. Let me just contact the boss first, jeez."  _ Jaemin pulls out a mobile device and starts typing on it, soon, Jihoon gets a message on his own.

_ "Okay the boss has been notified, I sent you the information on the person you need to kill."  _ Jaemin said, putting away his mobile device.

"Understood, I will take the victory, and slaughter our enemies." Jihoon said, bowing while he said it, with his hand over his heart while he did it.

_ "Don't disappoint me, or the boss will make sure you see that god of yours."  _ With that, Jaemin signed off, the hologram disappearing before Jihoon's eyes.

* * *

The Dropship was shady and disgusting, multiple strangers trying to get to different places in the Galaxy, including Jihoon.

_ 'I bet the Apex Legends don't have to deal with this shit.'  _ Jihoon thought to himself, as the ship rattled from flight turbulence. Maybe once he gets the payment from this mission he'll buy a Titan to travel in, hell he could buy his own Dropship after this.

_ "Now arriving at the planet of Psamathe, please watch your step as you exit, and have a nice day.”  _ The female robotic voice rang out through the Dropship, as Jihoon walked towards the exit where a few others were already gathered around, more than ready to leave.Slowly stepping out onto the dusty ground of the planet Psamathe, Jihoon surveyed his surroundings. The hunter pulled out his mobile device to get his map to the location of the assassination, as well as the details Jaemin sent.

**_VICTIM NAME: KIM HONGJOONG_ **

**_AGE: 21_ **

**_HEIGHT: 171 cm_ **

**_BLOOD TYPE: B_ **

**_HOMEWORLD: PSAMATHE_ **

Below the information was the location of the enemy gang's base, as well as a picture of the man Jihoon needed to kill. According to the data,he was the leader of ATEEZ, a gang that was in a rivalry with NCT. Even though they were on separate planets, they attacked each other quite often. Jihoon studied the picture, the face seeming familiar, but he couldn't figure out how. As he finished, Jihoon entered the coordinates of the ATEEZ gang hideout into his mobile device. After some loading, a red mark pinged onto the map, Jihoon found his sense of direction and started heading to where the base was. Luckily for him, the dropship let him off within walking distance of the base. Jihoon slipped his pistol in his pocket as he trekked through the desert cliffside towards the base.

* * *

The sun had set as the sky turned into an inky void. Jihoon crept along the black metal walls, lurking in the shadows. The hunter made his way through the window, slowly stalking over to the bed inside of the master suite inside the ATEEZ base. If he followed the directions from Jaemin correctly, the man sleeping on the bed should be Kim Hongjoong, the leader of this gang. He slowly approached the sleeping figure, comparing Hongjoong's face with the pictures on his mobile device to the one sleeping in front of him. After a moment of making sure this was the correct target, he slowly pulled the pistol from his holster. A silencer was equipped to it, to prevent anyone else around from noticing Jihoon's existence. He slowly brought the gun up to Hongjoong's head, finger resting on the trigger.

_ 'At least his death shall be a peaceful one.'  _ Jihoon thought to himself, finger resting on the trigger. Suddenly, as Jihoon moved his foot forward, the floorboards creaked, causing Hongjoong to awaken. Once he noticed the hunter as an unfamiliar person, his eyes shot open.

"What the- who the hell are you?" Hongjoong questioned, his voice barely above a whisper. Jihoon stared at him, red eyes piercing through the darkness of the room.

"I am-," Jihoon brought the gun up to aim at Hongjoong, from where he was sitting up on the bed. "The hunter the gods have sent."

When he was about to fire, the gun was kicked out of his hand and fell with a clatter to the floor. Jihoon spun around, attempting to reach for the fallen weapon when he was suddenly tackled to the floor and pinned down, Hongjoong above him, holding the knife. In the process, Jihoon's respirator fell off his face, causing his breathing to stutter as his identity was revealed.

"Ah, your face is so cute Mr. Bloodhound," Hongjoong cooed, "Who would have guessed that one of the greatest hunters in the Galaxy is but a mere child." Hongjoong laughed as his grip onJihoon's throat grew tighter. The hunter coughed as his lungs burning from the lack of air.

"Goodbye, Bloodhound," Hongjoong announced as he brought the knife above him, ready to strike down on Jihoon. Suddenly, Hongjoong toppled onto the floor as Jihoon’s knee came into contact with his stomach. The hunter quickly rose, grabbing the respirator and fastening it back into place and took a deep breath. Hongjoong stumbled up from his spot on the floor, making eye contact with the hunter once more.

"I know who you really are, Bloodhound. Or rather, Lee Jihoon." Hongjoong gasped out, gripping his stomach in pain. He still had a strong grip on the knife, his chocolate brown eyes glaring into Jihoon's maroon ones. They were pacing around each other in a circle, like tigers on the prowl, waiting for one to attack.

"I don't know you, how do you know me? I'm just here to do my job." Jihoon was playing with the knife, spinning it between his fingers.

"You don’t remember me? Everything I did for you all those years ago mean nothing to you?” Hongjoong spat, “I bet you don't even remember why you can't breathe properly." 

Jihoon shook his head, memories blank, "If I knew who you were, I would be hesitant to throw you against this wall and cut you with this knife." Jihoon proceeded to do exactly that. He pinned Hongjoong against the wall, knife against his throat. Hongjoong kicked against his grip, but it was no use.

"Where has your confidence gone fighter? Weren't you wishing my life away a minute ago?" Jihoon snarled. Hongjoong started to gasp for air, the grip on his neck too much for him to handle. The hunter slowly brought his knife up to Hongjoong's cheek, tracing it along the soft skin. He put pressure and made a decent cut into the flesh on his face. Hongjoong gasped out in pain as the blood trickled down his face and seeped into Jihoon's glove.

"Ah you're so pretty Hongjoong-ah. if I didn't have to murder you, I'd consider taking you for myself," Jihoon murmured and leaned in closer to his face. The shorter grimaced and closed his eyes as hot breath fanned over his face. Jihoon let out a brief laugh as he brought the knife closer to Hongjoong's abdomen. Suddenly, Jihoon was shoved back once again. Losing his grip on the leader’s neck, the hunter fell back close to the window that he entered through. Hongjoong gripped his face in pain as he stumbled to his bedside table, yanking open the drawer. Jihoon pulled himself off the floor, hunched over. He brought his eyes up to meet with Hongjoong's, when they did his eyes weren't the only thing staring back at Jihoon, The end of a Wingman pistol did as well. Hongjoong gripped the gun, his hands shaking in fear as his chest heaved up and down.

"The fight ends here, Jihoon. Guns up, and draw." Hongjoong's finger rested on the trigger, ready to end his life. Jihoon scooted closer to the wall near the window, as he rested his head against said wall.

"Okay then, Hongjoong," Jihoon said with a shaking breath, reaching slowly behind his back. "Draw."

A bang echoed through the room, shortly followed by loud thud of a body falling over. Jihoon clutched the pistol that fell out of his hands at the beginning of the fight. Except one thing was different, the silencer fell off when it fell to the ground earlier. That means the shot he fired everybody heard, and they were coming for him.

_ “Oh shit.” _

Jihoon quickly pushed himself to his feet and threw open the window to escape. Loud footsteps could be heard down the halls, gang members were coming for him. As Jihoon got one foot on the window sill, the door to the master suite flung open. The hunter was perched on the window, glancing behind him to see who had entered the room. It was a tall man, much taller than him, with long black hair. He was staring at Hongjoong's lifeless body, despair and anger burning in his eyes.

"Hongjoong-ah!" He screamed out, then whipped his head around to make eye contact with Jihoon. He started running towards the window sill, shouting some incoherent blabber over his shoulder to someone else there. Jihoon jumped out to the lower roof area and started running, the screams of gang members chasing after him.

_ '’Shit, shit, shit!'  _ Jihoon thought as he ran across the rooftop. He slid off the roof and down to an armored car lot, the sound of bullets hitting the metal roof behind him. He ducked behind cars and crates to throw off the mob behind him. As soon as he got to the end of the lot, he sprinted into the woods leaving the godforsaken planet behind. All he could hear was the scream of men before he ran into the dense undergrowth.

* * *

It had been 2 years since that day, the tortured screams still ringing in his ears to that day. Many things changed for Jihoon since then. He knelt down at the cemetery in Psamathe, at the head of the tombstone was the name of the man he killed all that time ago.

"My brother, forgive me for what I've done." Jihoon whispered to himself, setting a single flower on the grave. "May the gods bless you in the afterlife, my friend."

He got up and slowly started to walk away from the grave, making his way to the entry gate to catch the nearest dropship to take him back to Solace.

**________________________**

_ Journal entry #95 _

_ I traveled to an unknown toxic planet, my ship was destroyed on landing, along with my gear and supplies. I tried to locate the beast I needed to slay with nothing but my knife. Unfortunately, the toxic gasses were harming my lungs with every step I took. I only made slight progress when I felt my feet give in and my body slowly starting to shut down. I was on the verge of death, until I heard voices and saw figures approaching me. I don't remember much after I fainted. _

_ I remember waking up on an unfamiliar ship on a bed in a medical bay, where someone was treating me. It was a white-haired man who had saved my life and found me near death's door. He healed most of the damages to my body but told me I would have to wear a respirator mask for the rest of my life to help my breathing. They dropped me in Solace, the tropical planet, where I can start anew. I swear upon the Allfather that I shall never forget the name of the man who saved my life. _

_ Kim Hongjoong. _

**_____________________**

Jihoon read over the journal over and over, heavy regret on his shoulders. Why didn't he remember the name? Why didn't he recognize the face? He tucked the small journal from years ago into his coat pocket, turbulence from the dropship rocking him slightly as he gripped the above handlebars. Jihoon watched out the window as the beauty of the Galaxy blurred before his eyes.

_ 'Now approaching Solace, the tropical planet.' _ the intercom rang out, some preparing to exit along with Jihoon.

Lee Jihoon, the most acclaimed hunter of this time, thought that the day he murdered an innocent man would be the day that his thirst for human blood would end.

Little did he know, that would only be the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. I don't hate ATEEZ I'm actually a huge stan so please don't come for my ass cuz I killed Hongjoong thx
> 
> also gonna do a chapter that's more accurate to the Apex cinematic for bloodhound.
> 
> insta: dino_119_
> 
> discord server: https://discord.gg/AzheJkY

**Author's Note:**

> insta: dino_119_
> 
> discord server: https://discord.gg/AzheJkY


End file.
